The Raven and The Doves
by No Fate 1990
Summary: This story revolves about Lucas, Peyton and Brooke and their children. Reviews are welcome.
1. A new dream

Date: 8-24-2023

Lucas' p.o.v

My twelve year old daughter, Lucky has Down Syndrome. Lucky is a beast on the basketball court. She is only just a girl, but I believe she will beat my high school score

someday. Today she challenged me to a basketball game and I accepted her offer. Peyton and Sawyer were torn over who to cheer for. Brooke and her fourteen year

old, True joined in on all the fun as well. True was born to Brooke as the result of rape. True doesn't know her dad so I am like a father figure to her. I thought it was kind

of Peyton to invite Brooke and True to the game. They spread their love and support for us equally. I went easy on Lucky because she was my daughter. Sensitive, she

has a really big soft heart. I was afraid to see her cry, therefore I allowed her to win the game. I don't know about next time because I have a "reputation" to keep.


	2. Uncommon faith

Date: 8-24-2023

Peyton's p.o.v

River court is my home away from home. My imagination runs wild and free in this holy beautiful place. I feel like a high school girl every time that I come here alone or

with my family. Lucas versus Lucky, it was one epic battle. I was torn over who to cheer for. I spread my love and support for them equally. Lucky won the game and

everyone including Lucas congratulated her. Lucky's talent is going to take her very far in life. I predict she will beat Lucas' old high school record someday. Who knows

if I will ever be a witness to history once again? There is always tomorrow or maybe not. Right now I learning to enjoy this present moment.


	3. Ravens and Doves

Date: 8-24-2023

Brooke's p.o.v

Ravens and doves; lost loves and drifting ghosts. My heart doesn't belong to Lucas anymore. I am not angry that he is married to my best friend. We were never meant

to be together forever. I have a lot more important things such as Clothes Over Bros and True's epilepsy to worry about. Lucas keeps on drifting in and out of my life

though. He serves as a father figure for my fourteen year old daughter. True considers Lucas to be superman. He has my trust as long as he doesn't break her heart.

These days True is on a quest for the truth. I am not ready to tell her about my rape quite yet. The subject is just too painful for me to discuss. True Elizabeth Davis will

have to wait another time for that conversation. I choose not to reopen those old wounds again. The basketball game between Lucas and Lucky stirred something deep

within me. I longed for a father's love for both Ted and myself.


	4. Overflowing sea of blessings

Date: 8-29-2023

Lucky's p.o.v

Bring me back to life

Lead me into the land of hope and dreams

Eternal sunshine of the spotless mind

Salt of Joy

Searching for serenity

Everyday is my birthday

Don't let the sun go down on me


	5. Rosy skies

Date: 9-5-2023

Sawyer's p.o.v

Life's fragileness

A special sacredness

Sands of time

These gentle cold soft hands

An amazing ordinary faith

Rosy outlook on everything

Object of my affection and affection, my muse

Silent heavenly bliss

Your first kiss

Salt on your wounds

Temporary sugar and spice

Enchanted fairytale romance

Memorable holy matrimony

Birth in the aftermath of death

Endless tender loving care

Redefine my existence


	6. A grateful heart

Date: 9-21-2023

True's p.o.v

Dancing embers

Images of perfection

Valuable fortitude

A grateful attitude

Tenderhearted sensitivity

Tolerance

Indefinable grace

Taste the rainbow, solitude

Upbeat bubbly personality

Dwindling longevity

Essence of Felicity


	7. Volunteer spirit

Date: 9-27-2023

Lucas' p.o.v

Cookie dough heart

Hello again

Elated good news

Real true happiness

I am content with whatever

Safe from harm

Hope won't allow me to have a self pity party

Enlightenment lifts my spirits up

A chance to help the community serves as the highlight of my day

Ray of sunshine

Take me into a much deeper higher place


	8. Extraordinary beautiful life

Date: 10-3-2023

Peyton's p.o.v

Welcome to prime time, the sweetest crime was to dream.

Underneath the Golden Dome of the Rock, some hearts melt

like ice cream because they never felt this close to heaven before.

Where on earth is your home? Where on earth is your paradise? Rome has your

heart even after sunrise. Nature stops breathing while you enter the world's stage.

Living on the edge, history is at your mercy. You wear your heart on your sleeve just like a

new fancy dress. You press your way through obstacles everyday. Please stay a little bit longer, brown sugar, pretty

angelic smile. How does it feel to be fragile and yet wanted? How does it feel to be a champion that is an inspiration

to many? How does it feel to walk in the footsteps of Jesus? Precious, you deserve to be loved twenty four seven.

You are blessed beyond what words can say. I pray you may discover the magic that is hidden somewhere deep within yourself.

I listen to your heart talk and it is music to my ears. Extraordinary beautiful life, you are my immortal. You

are very special to me. I have held your hand for all these years. The tears of the ocean

embrace us until dawn heals our broken hearts once again.


	9. Nowhere to be found

Date: 10-13-2023

Brooke's p.o.v

Wait, wonder, wander and bleed

I tell my lonesome soul

Love is a cross that I carry twenty four seven

Liberate me, no, please never let me go

Once in a lifetime special divine connection

Waves of undying devotion

I watch you walk off into the sunset

The history that we share is what keeps me holding onto you time after time

Chilly winds of change rearrange my schedule

How many more days are you going to give me the silent treatment?

Angel of the abyss

Scarlet serenity

Emotionally tired heart of mine


	10. Takling Responsibility

Date: 10-23-2023

True's p.o.v

Minute by minute

Actions not words

Thorn in my side

Unbreak my heart and liberate me

Riding solo

I take responsibility for my actions

Thats just life

Your tough love makes me strong and develop wisdom


	11. Undying Joy

Date: 11-3-2023

Sawyer's p.o.v

His eyes are on the sparrow traveling down a lonely narrow broken road. Blossoming joy, undying hope takes the fun out of hitting rock bottom and painting the

world black. Holding onto the promise of living tomorrow, say goodbye to sorrow and death row. Follow the yellow brick road to OZ and hallow be thy name in

this game of life. Paradise is heaven is within the heart and seeing the sunrise brings even more endless happiness. What is really important in life, the small

simple fragile things are irreplaceable and will last forever. Time is a state of mind, please don't pay any attention to the clock. Slow down and relax, just

breathe and enjoy today instead of waiting for tomorrow to come.


	12. Remember me always

Date: 12-16-2023

Lucky's p.o.v

Reality bites me

Erase the scars and rewind back to the start

Memories and revelations

Escape the past and explore the future

Best friends forever

Echoes and shadows

Reunion

Moving forward

Endless eyes of grace

Accomplishing milestones and embracing major life changes

Love life always

What dreams may come

A new beginning

You remember me

Swansong


	13. Eternal love

Date: 12-17-2023

Lucas' p.o.v

Craving magic and yearning for an angelic touch, feed upon these poetic ramblings. Moving in slow motion, tragic romanticism provokes a new different kind

wave of emotion and logic is missing. Lost within music, shut out the chaotic world full of naysayers and haters. To be in heaven means to be in love with hope

reguardless of circumstances and disagreements. Still here time after time, there is still a will to live and survive through the dark times. Still here time after

time, there is still a will to understand and withstand the great unknown. Still here time after time, grow to realize love does exist out there in the world and

marriage isn't a miscarriage of justice.


	14. Silent bliss, kiss of life

Date: 12-18-2023

Peyton's p.o.v

Ignorance is bliss is a peace of mind, nirvana.

Dark and cold are the days of old so please don't hold onto the past anymore.

Worth more than gold, a woman's womb is the cradle of life.

Requiem for a dream, ice cream is a substitute for dreamlike nocturnal thoughts.

Steady drumbeat, mortal heartbeat containing childlike innocence be ready to experience love at a whole new different level.

Hungry for good delicious soul food, come clean and dry into this bleeding country of poetry.

Sitting on a cloud, try hard not to cry so loud and hard.

Special delivery, tiny bundle of joy, have a seat in heavenly places and become something beautiful someday.

Lonesome cuddlesome teddy bear, be a small wonder in a world full of destiny driven souls.

Blessed assurance, sweet saving amazing grace, peace be still.

Requiem for a dream, silence absorbs the atmosphere and free will crosses paths with destiny.


	15. The breakdown, pieces of me

Date; 12-19-2023

Brooke's p.o.v

Living in constant despair

and fear, I don't know why

I feel so distant if I am loved.

Living in constant despair

and fear, it is like breathing

without any air in my lungs

and undergoing rounds of

chemotherapy. My silent

cries for help, my wounds

cry out from beyond the

grave. The loud never ending

violent sounds of chaos in my

little private world invite you

to join in my self pity party where

you play the role of being my savior.

The invincible scars on my heart, my

tears capture your attention and

speaks volumes to you. You are never

once hesitant to reach out to me. Against

all odds, I remain resitant to share my pain

with you although you have promised me

blue skies. Unable to stand on my own two

feet, I hold on to your voice of reason like

a rope because you are my only last hope

for a cure. You love me enough to show me

tough love and have a little faith in me.


	16. Interstellar Constellation

Date: 12-20-2023

True's p.o.v

Interstellar constellation

Made of flesh and blood

An undercover angel

God-given sacrificial offering

Inescapable muse of mine, an undiscovered superstar, stand tall and proud

Nailed down martyr of music

Elastic plastic sparkling wings

X marks the spot where these once silent lungs now sing out loud

Invincible crystal staircase

Take me to heaven tonight

In this lonely quiet waiting hour

My wanderlust

Extraordinary adventures, my daily errands makes everyday to be spectacular


	17. Lifesaver, Life giver

Date: 12-23-2023

Lucky's p.o.v

Lifesaver, life giver, a wonderful caretaker

Inconceivable unfathomable notions

Many reasons to be grateful and stay alive

Birth in the aftermath of death

Obvious mirth, unshakable faith, the power of a smile and hug

Nine month miracles in the making

Exceptional bright sunbeams

Sacred holy matrimony

This woman's work

One bittersweet symphony

Needless irony

Enchanted fairytale magic

Southern hospitality


	18. Love on the horizon

Date: 12-25-2023

Peyton's p.o.v

Almost paradise

Love on the horizon

Magical enchantment

One unforgettable passion play

Sacred holy matrimony

Tender loving care

Red, white, and blue stripes

Unique hard to find true colors

Solemn Autumn

The gift of life


	19. Ordinary Pebbles

Date: 12-28-2023

Lucas' p.o.v

Meaningful significance

Entering and exiting the world's stage on a positive note

X marks the spot where love overcame hate

Hold onto me forever, gratitude and solitude

A decade of blessings

Lingering blueprints

Extremely small pebbles

A big heart of gold

Passionate compassionate angel of mercy


	20. Special blessings

Date: 12-29-2023

Sawyer's p.o.v

Love has special needs

Underneath the surface

Childish faith is always at work

Kiss sorrow goodbye and embrace tomorrow

Your kryptonite, your disability and courage

ON the edge of a breakthrough

Unbreakable, your determination remains all year round


	21. Temporary Worry

Date: 12-31-2023

True's p.o.v

Temporary Worry

I am not good or smart enough

Made of stone

Every tear yet to be cried

My swansong

Beginning of a new era

Expected breakthroughs

Relentless determination


End file.
